


Convertible

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo, Goku and Jeep peruse a mail-order catalogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/profile)[**saiyuki_time**](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/) challenge: 58 (Gojyo tops Hakkai, not necessarily sex). Time allowed: 15 minutes. Time taken: 45 minutes, including research. Concrit very welcome.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: saiyuki_time](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:%20saiyuki_time), [fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/gojyo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/gojyo), [humour](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/humour), [pg-13](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/pg-13), [romance](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/romance), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Convertible", Hakkai/Gojyo, PG-13**_  
**Title:** Convertible  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Hakkai/Gojyo  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None, other than Gojyo's swearing.  
**Summary:** Gojyo, Goku and Jeep peruse a mail-order catalogue.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/profile)[**saiyuki_time**](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/) challenge: 58 (Gojyo tops Hakkai, not necessarily sex). Time allowed: 15 minutes. Time taken: 45 minutes, including research. And yeah, take a look at auto parts for Jeeps. Sex sells.

 

Hakkai took a seat at the empty bar.

He was exhausted. The day had seemed to stretch forever, the same scenery, the same rough road, the same lack of facilities. He debated ordering sake, but a cold beer sounded better.

The bar keeper set it in front of him and then returned to his crossword puzzle. Hakkai took a sip and glanced around.

Two tables away, three heads – brown, red and tiny white – were bent close together, obviously poring over something. The rest of the bar was empty. No surprise, really. They hadn't seen anyone on the road for days now. Hakkai was just glad that they'd finally found something resembling civilisation, complete with inn, bar, store and auto body repair shop.

"Kyuu?"

"They make bikini tops?"

"Looks like it, monkey."

Two nearly identical sets of salacious laughter punctuated by indignant squeaks ended in hiccups. Hakkai carefully angled himself so that he could watch their reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"In mesh. Shit." Hakkai could hear Gojyo continue to chuckle. He glanced over to see Gojyo poke at Jeep. "Whatcha think, rat?"

Jeep chirped and ducked his head. Hakkai could hear the sound of paper rustling and looked away again, continuing to watch them in the mirror.

"Oh! Wow! That bikini lets the sun through but keeps rain out! I bet he'd like that!"

Hakkai frowned at his beer. 'He'? He shook his head, sure that he'd misheard Goku.

"Lemme see. Huh." A pause. "Never seen that before."

"Kyuu!"

"All right, already. I'm turnin' the page. Jeesh, you'd think— Shit. They make that see-through one in the summer briefs, too."

"Sanzo would like it, I bet."

"The priest wouldn't know what the fuck to do with it. No, it's Hakkai we're talkin' about here."

Hakkai dropped his eyes as he saw Goku's head start to come up, but he heard Goku say in a tone that passed for a whisper for him, and might have been quiet enough not to be overheard were the bar not so empty, "Hey! Hakkai's sittin' right over there!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the mirror as the red head and white head bobbed up.

"Shit. Hide it! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

There was a last rustle of paper and then the sound of footsteps and soft wing-flaps fading away. A moment later, Gojyo sat next to him and ordered a beer for himself. Hakkai waited until he had the glass to his mouth before he spoke.

"I can't imagine Sanzo in a see-through bikini, personally." As Gojyo snorted beer out of his nose, Hakkai added thoughtfully, "Or briefs, for that matter."

He had to hit Gojyo on the back to stop his coughing fit.

"Fuck," Gojyo finally wheezed. "How much didya hear?"

"Enough to think that I'd better start supervising the two of you more. I don't know which one I'm more upset about you corrupting, Goku or Jeep."

"It's not like it's Sanzo's money," Gojyo mumbled into his beer. "Well, hell. Now that you know about it, what do you think? Mesh summer briefs or the see-through ones? The see-through will keep out the rain, but the mesh will let more air circulate."

"For whom?"

"You, mainly. An' Jeep."

It was Hakkai's turn to choke. "You want to put a bikini and briefs on Jeep?"

"Not both," Gojyo said, frowning. "That'd be stupid. Just one or the other."

Good lord. Gojyo was serious. Hakkai thought back to the conversation that he'd overheard and the interest that Jeep had obviously taken in the pictures. Perhaps he shouldn't judge. "I'll let Jeep decide for himself," he said slowly. "As for me, I think I prefer more air circulating."

"Yeah. Me, too. Just enough cover to keep the sun out, but let the cool breeze do its job."

Hakkai pushed his beer away, turned to fully face Gojyo and lowered his voice. "Are you seriously thinking about buying lingerie for me?"

Gojyo blinked. "Er…"

"If so, I think you should know something." Hakkai glanced over at the bar keeper, who looked wholly engrossed in his crossword. Then he leaned forward and brushed Gojyo's mouth with his lips, heart pounding. He sat back, mouth dry. "If that's what you want, that is."

"Hakkai—" Gojyo seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm not— We weren't— Oh, hell," he groaned. He leaned close and put a hand on Hakkai's cheek. "We weren't talking about lingerie. We were talking about tops for Jeep. You know. A roof? For driving?"

"Tops? For… Jeep?" The room spun a bit, so Hakkai gripped the bar. "Oh. Oh, dear."

A warm mouth brushed over his, then Gojyo leaned his forehead against Hakkai's. "It's okay. Really. Hey, look at me."

Hakkai raised his eyes.

Gojyo was smiling, a warm, happy smile that allowed Hakkai to breathe again.

"Gojyo?"

They left the bar together, and locked the door to their room, then barricaded it, just in case. Hakkai was damned if anyone or anything was going to interfere.

It turned out that Gojyo had plans, somewhat more inventive than Hakkai's, and very, very good. As he slipped into sleep, Hakkai found himself hoping that there would be many more nights like this one in future.

When he woke the next morning, he could hear Gojyo in the bathroom. He turned his head to look at Gojyo's pillow.

It held a pair of mesh briefs.

Hakkai smiled and reached for them.


End file.
